


Comfort

by CluelessFangirl



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Good guy Adam, Mentions of Sex, period pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluelessFangirl/pseuds/CluelessFangirl
Summary: Just a little something for someone who was suffering with cramps and a lack of Sackler...
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Comfort

The door to your apartment opens, and you can hear Sackler come in, but you’re in too much pain and discomfort to do anything other than whimper quietly. Of course, curled up as you are under a mountain of blankets and pillows, your pained noises are definitely not audible.

“Kid? You here?” You hear Sackler’s voice calling to you, and his footsteps getting closer. Eventually, he opens the door to your bedroom and spots the lump under the covers.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“It’s nothing” You say, because really, you don’t want to gross him out.

“What’s wrong baby, come on, tell me” He’s pulled the covers down until they’re around your shoulders now, and he’s gently stroking the hair back from your forehead. It’s so soothing that you just give in.

“I have cramps. Sorry, I know that’s too much information” You fully expect him to make some childish joke, but you should have known better.

He leans forward and kisses your head, tucking you in more firmly.

“Babe, I’ve literally cum inside you and licked it out, and you think I’m going to be grossed out because you’re on your period?” He smiles fondly down at you, and you’re filled with affection for this man who always manages to surprise you.

“It’s different”

“No, it really isn’t. What can I do to help?”

“Nothing, it just hurts” He hums sympathetically, and gets up to leave the room. You assume he’s just left you to your pain, or that he’s going to come back once he’s taken his shoes and sweater off.

Instead, you doze off for a little while, still suffering, drifting in and out as the cramps hit. When you come to, it’s because Sackler is setting a mug full of hot chocolate on the bedside table next to you. You can smell it from here, warm and comforting, and it’s enough to lure you out of your cocoon at least partially. You reach for it, and he chuckles as you start slurping away. When you come up for air, you thank him for being so considerate.

“That’s nothing kid, I’m gonna take care of you.” He comes around to the other side of the bed and manages to wiggle under the covers with you, spooning himself up against your back, tangling your legs together and pressing kisses to your neck and shoulders.

You finish the last of your hot chocolate and burrow back into his warmth, sighing in relief as his huge, warm hand appears over your waist and presses itself into your lower abdomen. The gentle pressure from him pressing against your murderous uterus eases the pain, and you nearly start to cry with sheer joy. He’s still kissing at your neck and murmuring sweet things to you, and it’s the best you’ve felt since this awful week started.

“There, that’s a little better right?” You nod. “I thought so. Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you. We’re gonna stay here and cuddle, have a little nap maybe, I figure you probably didn’t sleep much last night if it was like this.”

“Not really, I guess” You admit, so incredibly glad you have him here to take care of you. Your shoulders slump with relief, the overwhelming feeling of safety and comfort washing over you.

“So we’ll have a nap, and I’ll stay right here to keep you warm, and I’m not gonna move my hand until the cramps are totally gone.”

“Thank you” he can hear how wiped out you are, and doesn’t say anything else, just cuddles more firmly around you, nuzzling into your neck and pressing one last tender kiss to your skin, before you’re drifting back into sleep, albeit a much more peaceful one this time.

The next time you wake you’re alone in bed, and it almost makes you cry. He said he’d be here, and you can feel the dull ache that means cramps aren’t far off, and Sackler said that he’d-

“Hey baby, I didn’t expect you to wake up just yet” His deep voice is so calming as he walks back into the room, immediately crouching next to you and cradling your cheek in his palm. You push your face into his hand, seeking comfort, and he smiles warmly at you and starts stroking his thumb across your cheekbone.

“I was thinking, how about you and me have a big movie night? I’ve covered the sofa in blankets, got Netflix queued up, and we’ve got chocolate, candy, and popcorn.” Your eyes light up, because right now you can’t imagine anything better than snuggling up with him and being distracted by movies and junk food. There’s only one thing missing though.

“Do we have any-“

“Yes, I’ve got you soda, don’t worry” He chuckles, and you blush at how well he knows you and your cravings.

You reach up and wrap your arms around his broad shoulders, let him pick you up like a baby koala bear as you wrap your legs firmly around his hips. He lifts you with one strong arm under your ass, and another around your shoulders. You bury your nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling the comforting scent of his cologne and his bodywash, so perfectly uniquely him. He gently strokes your hair as he transfers you from the bed to the couch, depositing you gently so that you’re sat in his lap.

He covers you with a fluffy blanket, pops a big bowl of popcorn on your knee and grabs the remote. As he settles back into the couch you start stealing bits of popcorn, even though you haven’t chosen a movie, let alone started it yet.

“Hey, I can see you” he says, but he’s smirking, so you know he doesn’t really care.

He starts flicking through the options for films, occasionally stopping on one to let you shake your head or nod. This goes on for a minute or two before you settle on one of the latest Star Wars movies, which Sackler knows you love, even if he completely disagrees with your opinion that one of the main characters looks just like him. You smile up at him, grateful that he’s indulging you so much, and he grins back, before leaning down. He gently kisses you, his plush lips so soft and warm against yours. It’s tender and sweet, clearly more about comfort than anything else, and you make a happy hum. He pulls away, smiling, and presses play on the movie.

As you lose yourself in the drama of intergalactic wars and resistance, snacking on popcorn and chocolate, you think to yourself how incredibly luck

y you are to have this oversized man in your life. He always seems to know just what you need, and he’s the best at caring for you, no matter what’s going on. Snuggling into his chest as he gently rubs your back, you forget entirely about your earlier suffering.


End file.
